Yu-gi-oh Duel Monsters: Battle City Change
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: Here is my first story in a little series where I change events in Yu-gi-oh series. Here will be a change where during Joey and Marik's duel, he manages to stay conscious long enough to beat Marik. Also Mai falls in love with Joey. Enough said, let's go.


**Yu-gi-oh Battle City finals change Ch. 1**

 **I recently rewatched the original yu-gi-oh, I miss those days, when the games didn't end in one turn. If you didn't watch the original, spoilers incoming.**

* * *

 **Rant incoming, just my rant on yu-gi-oh now, you may skip this:**

 **I loved yu-gi-oh, it was my thing for years, and every now and again I would get back into it, since the original series came out. The original was awesome, GX was good as well, I know the problems, but it was still enjoyable, and 5ds was awesome, Synchro monsters were an awesome concept, though I have always loved fusion monsters. The game was great, then Zexal came out. I hate the show, just saying, I hate the show.**

 **But the main thing for me was Exceed Monsters. Now, I don't think they are all bad, I think they add strategy and plays. Though this is one of the things that spawns my issues with Yu-gi-oh now. Konami has pretty much from what I have seen dubbed these as their favorite cards from all the archetypes and cards they are spewing out for them and all the archetypes. I also believe this cause the more recent synchros have been pretty shit.**

 **Which leads to my next problem, Yu-gi-oh is becoming so focused on turning the Forbidden, Limited, and Semi-Limited list into the way of forcing new decks. Like when Synchro era was finishing up and Konami decided to ban all the cards that were making a lot of synchro heavy decks just to force in XYZ. That and banning some cards that made other decks, Wind-ups, Shaddolls, and Evilswarms fusion and XYZ main monsters the main victims. It's getting where Konami is just using this as their way of selling cards and making other archtypes better than others. It gets to the point of not being fun.**

 **The game was a lot slower too, most decks took about 3-4 turns to start kicking into gear and the games go for about 10-12 turns, or about 10-12 minutes at most. Nowadays games end in almost 2 minutes, every game lasting 3 turns at most. The game has gotten so damn fast, it almost isn't fun, it's become almost only rinse repeat, just following the same movements each duel. It's just not fun to me.**

 **And finally, my main beef with Yu-gi-oh, Pendulum monsters, these cards ruined the game in my opinion, these just come from playing them for awhile. To those who don't know, these cards can be placed on the field and on the cards, they state what levels of monsters you can summon between them. This wouldn't be so bad, but you can summon any number from your hand if they meet the levels, and cards have like lvl 7 limits, so you can summon an almost whole field of lvl 5-7 monsters in one turn. It's why the new rules are in place for first turn, but even then, this ruins the game. It's either mass swarming the field, or negating them, and almost all the decks are the same now. And to those who are gonna argue they aren't as broken as they say, again, this is my opinion. And two with all the searching, deck and graveyard recovery, and pretty much every monster now a days having a negation and or immunity affect, it makes things impossible to stop.**

 **These are the things, in my opinion are ruining the game. At the time of this, Link monsters have been announced, and they are sufficiently going to shut down extra deck heavy strategies, and the pendulums are now occupying two of your magic and trap cards. So I may get back into it. They may not slow down the game a lot, but just enough to make it more fun, cause I tend to run slow starting decks. EX: Volcanics and Steelswarms.**

 **Rant over. I apologize for this, I just wanted to get this off my chest, Yu-gi-oh will always have a place in my heart, but I just can't play and enjoy it anymore.**

* * *

 **Now to the story.**

 **I wondered what would have happened in Marik and Joey's match, if Joey managed to beat Marik. He almost did beat Marik, but his body gave out from the attack from Ra. Here I will make a change, some stuff may not work, but it is my fic, also I am going to be a little more brutal on what happened to joey, because I just feel like Ra would do more physical damage than in the anime, plus it was a shadow game, shit hurts.**

 **Well I have taken up enough of your time, to the fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Joey wins**

 **Battle city semi-finals, Marik vs Joey Wheeler**

Marik had unleashed the power of Ra, it wiped out the field and the fires of Ra engulfed Joey. With the Shadow game initiated, Joey felt all the pain from the attack. The duel also had the stipulation of draining the duelists with each monster they lost. Joey was drained before the attack and soon he was hit with the power of the most powerful Egyptian god card.

Marik laughed as the god ra assumed its phoenix form and burned Joey with its power. Yugi and friends only could watch in horror as Joey too the attack. After about a minute, Ra returned to Marik's side of the field. "Good, another victim to the shadow realm!" He laughed boasting. "Nothing can survive the wrath of an Egyptian god card!" Marik enjoying the pain he inflicted.

Yugi was growing angry at this, him and his friends unable to do anything. As the smoke cleared, "Guys look!" Mokuba yelled, pointing into the smoke. To everyone's amazement and Marik's utter shock, Joey was still standing. Parts of his body were heavily burned and some of his clothes were scotched, showing a burn across his face. "NO IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN SOMEONE SURVIVE THE POWER OF AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD?!"

Joey was barely keeping himself up, he was in so much pain and his body was drained almost to the point of falling apart. His eyes were glazed and fading, he looked more like a corpse than alive, but there he stood. He just looked and saw Marik. Marik had ended his turn and Ra had 0 attack points, he never thought Wheeler would survive the attack. So Ra was in attack mode with 0 attack points and Marik had no way to stop any of Joey's attacks.

Yugi and the others wanted to end the match, but Kaiba wouldn't allow it, only until the match ended. Yugi and his friends were about to force their way on, but, "NO!" Joey yelled, overhearing what they were saying, "I'm finishing this!" Joey was running on raw emotion and adrenaline now. Yugi could see Joey was set, as much as he wanted to disagree. Tristen was a second away from ending this, but Yugi stopped him. "Yugi what are you doing, we need to stop this." Tristan yelled. Yugi just looked to him, "No, this is Joey's decision." He said, nodding to Joey. The others knew they should try and stop this, but they knew nothing stopped Joey once he put his mind to it.

Joey looked to Marik, he was barely standing, but his drive was keeping him standing and alive. He placed his hand on his deck and drew his card. He looked, it was Gerfried the Iron Knight. "Marik, this is the end." Joey said wearily. "I summon Gearfired the Iron Knight." He placed Gearfried on his duel disk and there he materialized. Marik looked on in horror, Gearfried had just enough life points to end him.

With one last determined look and the thought of saving Mai, "MARIK, GOODBYE!" He roared, "GEARFRIED, ATTACK RA!" Gearfried charged and jumped high into the air, Ra firing back with flames. Gearfried pushed through like nothing and slashed straight down the phoenix form. The God roared as it was snuffed and died, Gearfried landing on the ground with its metal body heated. Gearfried then charged at Marik, "NO, I WAS TO BEAT THE PHAROAH, I WAS TO BE A GOD AND RULE THE WORLD WITH THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS, HOW CAN I BE STOPPED BY A PATHETIC PLAYER LIKE YOU?!" Marik bellowed in anger. Joey simply looked and said, "You messed with the wrong people." He said as Gearfried's blade went into Marik's chest.

Marik felt the pain as his life points hit 0, the winner was Joey. Soon the shadows began to surround Marik, "What no, get back, I command the shadow realm!" He said, Joey just looked, "You always say, the shadow game always takes the loser, and that's you." Joey said wearily, the adrenaline rush he felt earlier fading. Marik tried to use his milleanium Rod, but the shadows restrained him, "No, NOOOOOOOOO!" Marik yelled as the shadows consumed him. Everyone just looking on as the shadows soon consumed Marik.

The Shadow game had ended and soon area returned to normal, the shadows around Marik had faded and he looked like he did before.

Meanwhile, down at the airship that brought all of them to the island, Mai and Bakura, felt the duel end and both had their souls returned to them. Serenity was near Mai and looked, "Mai you're awake." She said as she hugged her. Mai took a second as she hugged her back, "I'm back." She said with a tear in her eyes. Then serenity said, "Joey did it, he beat Marik." Mai was surprised, "Joey…" She said, before saying, "He saved me again." She sighed. Bakura awoke and looked around, the necklace was gone, he sighed happily, "He's gone."

Odion awoke as well, feeling the dark side of Marik gone. Ishizu saw him awake, "Odion, you're awake." She said. Odion tried to get up, but Ishizu told him to rest, "I can't, we must get to Marik." He said. Ishizu nodded and helped him up.

Back at the duel field, Joey had been declared the winner and on the ground was Marik. Joey soon fell to the ground, everyone, besides Kaiba, rushed over to him. Kaiba looked on, 'So the most powerful god card was just slain by Joey Wheeler, how pathetic.' He thought, 'But I will say this wheeler, you just gave Yugi nothing to worry about now and he can focus on me, and even better, once I beat Yugi, all I got to do is beat you and the three god cards will be mine. Thanks for the easy win Wheeler.'

As Yugi and the others helped Joey to standing, Marik was getting up, but he looked different, the eye on his forehead was gone, his hair returned to normal, and even his voice was back to normal. Everyone looked to him, Marik then walked up to Joey, they knew about the evil in him and that was what they were fighting, but they were still cautious.

"Joey Wheeler, Pharaoh…" Marik started, before bowing before him, "Thank you for freeing me, and I beg your forgiveness." He said, surprising everyone. "I am sorry for everything, I let my darkside rule me and craved the power of the pharaoh, I hurt those close to you, and tried to control you. I beg for your forgiveness." He said. Joey and Yugi look to each other, before nodding, "We do." Yugi extending his hand. Marik took it, "I understand I have much to atone for, but I thank you for forgiving me." He said. The others were still a little un easy about this, but if Yugi and Joey agreed, they would trust their judgement.

"Oh yes," Marik said as he looked through his deck, "The tournament states I give the best card to the victor. Mr. Wheeler, you earned this." He handed the God Ra to Joey. "No way, I will pass on that, give it to Yugi." He said. "Are you sure Joey, you earned this." Yugi replied. "Hey you're the Pharaoh, that thing is yours." Joey said.

Yugi nodded and was about to accept it, but, "No, I will not allow you to have Ra before our fight." Kaiba proclaimed, "Rules are Wheeler gets the card, but he won't be holding it long, after I beat Yugi and then you." Kaiba said, pissing everyone off as usual, "Now Yugi, you 45 minutes till our match, get your idiot friend to the medic so I can beat you." He said.

Everyone leaves, carrying Joey to the ship. Marik gave Joey Ra. As they got down to the ground floor, there was Ishizu helping Odion. They looked to Marik, freed of the influence of his dark side. He rushed over and hugged them, apologizing for everything. Ishizu and Odion hug him back, happy their family was back together. Odion then moved to and thanked Joey for freeing Marik of his dark side. He then said, "You must be blessed Mr. Wheeler, "Few people ever survive two encounters with Ra, and fewer the fires of Ra's phoenix." He said, as they all headed to the ship.

When they got to the ship, Serenity rushed to her brother, seeing the burns he had, he reassured her he was fine and asked if Mai was okay. Serenity said yes and in a sprint he ran to her room. He was in a lot of pain, but he needed to make sure. When he got there, Mai was sitting on her bed, "Mai!" He yelled. Mai was surprised as she looked to Joey. He went up and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad you're back." He said.

Mai hugged him back, but then looked at him, "Joey…" She said, before they separated, and she slapped him, "What were you thinking, fighting Marik?!" She yelled. Joey rubbed his head, "I promised I'd get you back, and I did." He said, wincing as he felt a pain on his arms.

Mai looked and saw Joey was burned in several places, as well multiple bruises and a few cuts, "Joey, what happened when you fought Marik?" She asked worried. Joey put on a smile, "Just a shadow game and maybe Ra attacking me, but don't worry, I'm fine. As long as you are safe." He said, laughing, before wincing in pain again. "I may need to go see that doctor." He said, before he fell on his back and passed out.

After Yugi and the others caught up and saw Joey lying on the ground, Serenity almost fainting, they got Joey to the doctor to rest and heal up. Mai followed and sat next to Joey. Before Joey hugged her, she was thinking, about what Joey had done for her, all the help he was to her, how he changed her, and even other feelings. She thought it over, she had traveled the world and done all kinds of things, met all kinds of guys, was she really falling for some high schooler? Well, after seeing all he went through with Marik for her, she thought that was a definitive yes. She held his hand as the doctors looked him over and treated his burns and bruises.

Meanwhile, Marik was talking with Yugi, he gave him the millennium rod and also sated that on his back was a writing meant only for the pharaoh once he had all of the Egyptian god cards. Yugi nodded, accepting the staff. He felt weirdly at ease now that Marik's dark side was gone, now Yugi just had to handle Kaiba.

* * *

 **And that is that. That is for me how I would have done if Joey had won and defeated Marik. I just wanted to write this, and again I apologize for the rant at the beginning. No rant will be in the next chapter, and also slight note, I am making Joey about 17 and he will be getting a massive boost to his deck, compliments of Marik, what it will be, just wait and see.**

 **Follow, Favorite, PM, or Review, all that jazz, till next time.**


End file.
